Heroes Squad (Season 1)
The list of episodes of the YouTube series, Heroes Squad. # Behold... the Heroes Squad!: When Megatron, Green Goblin, Dr. Eggman, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax, Hawk Moth, Lex Luthor, Bowser, and NegaDuck team-ups and formed the Diabolical Squad to take over the entire multiverse, but its seem that Optimus Prime, Spider-Man, Sonic, Twilight Sparkle, Ben 10, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Superman, Mario, and Darkwing Duck has already band together as the Heroes Squad to stop them. # Teamwork: As the Heroes Squad start having troubles of working together, they must truly works together as a team when the Diabolical Squad attacks. # Go... Joe!: After helping the Justice League of defeating Darkseid, the Heroes Squad helps the G.I. Joe of defeating Cobra, who has gain a alliance with the Diabolical Squad. # Search of the Chaos Emeralds: After helping Voltron of defeating Emperor Zarkon's Robeast, the Diabolical Squad begins to tracking down all seven Chaos Emeralds to power up a machine that they made, Sonic start to the Heroes Squad and call in his friends to stop them and quickly find the Chaos Emeralds fast before it's two late! # The Battle of Equestria: When Twilight start to feel homesick after helping out the Guardians of the Galaxy, the team decides to explore Equestria, but only to find its has already being taking over by Queen Chrysalis, along with the Diabolical Squad. Now, Twilight set out to defeats Queen Chrysalis all by herself while the Heroes Squad begins searching for Twilight's friends and family while also dealing with the Diabolical Squad, along with Tirek. # Avenging Heroes: The Heroes Squad help out the Avengers of stopping the Diabolical Squad and Loki from taking over both Asgard and Earth as they summon Frost Giants, thus creating a ice age in New York City. # Exit Luigi, Enter Mr. L!: After helping Inspector Gadget of stopping Dr. Claw's plan and puts him in bars, Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, only to find that Luigi has become tyrant and renaming himself, "Mr. L", Mario seek to find answers of what happens to his brother. But, soon learn that the Diabolical Squad has brainwash and told him that the only way to saves him is to fighting him, thus making having no other choices of freeing his own brother, Mario is now forced to fights his brother. # There's No "I" In Team!: After returning home from a mission with the Heroes Squad, Darkwing Duck sees his daughter, Gosalyn and sidekick, Launchpad being captured by his enemies, fearing that his family would be in more danger while he aren't around with them, Darkwing decides to quit the team and spreading more time with his family, even its mean taking a break from being a hero. But, NegaDuck decides to take a break from the Diabolical Squad and kidnaps both Gosalyn and Launchpad and even being back the Fearsome Five together, Darkwing decides to rejoin the team and saves his family while also find his place within the Heroes Squad! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Heroes Squad Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Lists